People who drive cars in urban areas need to carry change for parking meters and must be careful not to allow the parking meter time to run out, lest they incur a costly ticket for illegal parking. They also find it useful to have a key ring for their car key and perhaps other keys as well. Most people meet these three needs by separate means. They carry change in a pocket or change purse, have a watch to keep track of the time on parking meters, and have a key chain or ring for their keys.